


To trust or not to trust

by LadyKoraki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Rough Sex, Violence During Sex, sort of necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoraki/pseuds/LadyKoraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola is a vampire. Helen is tourned on and doesen't want to hear her inner voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To trust or not to trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fuck up courtesy of my blood-thirsty imagination, that had read too much old vampire books for its own health.  
> I wish you'll enjoy it and, just for asking I loose nothing, R&R please, sweeties!

When they reached his hotel room the moon was up in the black sky. He pushed her against the door and pressed her with his body weight, kissing her roughly, while struggling with the key in the lock. A moment later, they stormed in the room, devouring each other mouths in a sick, desperate tongue dance. The door closed behind them with a heavy noise, but the fight for striping each other cloths had already began, so they didn’t pay attention to the worrying wooden crack that echoed in the whole room.

Helen ripped his shirt off and threw it careless to the floor, tore buttons clicking all over the place. Nikola, in response, took out her sweater through her head, messing her dark chocolate locks and revealing only a delicate black silk bra. She caught his mouth again and nipped his lower lip while taking care of his belt and trousers. His hands traveled through her waist and ended at her skirt zip. She tossed her heels off and pushed Nikola on the way to the king bed in the middle of the room until his knees hit the mattress and fell backwards, getting with him Helen’s half naked body, which landed on top of him. She managed to get up and put one knee on each side of him, skirt already forgotten on the middle of nowhere, sitting astride on his lap, which was covered by now with only a pair of thin boxers, wanting to dominate him. He started to move his hands on her knees, getting upper and upper, reaching her bra clasp and opening it, releasing her generous breasts.

He managed to throw her to the pillows and get himself on top of her, holding her wrists above her head so hard that it hurt her, making her release a soft moan that he didn’t even heard, but she trusted him and let him to tie her with a scarf. If he wanted to be de dominant, he had just disserved it. He began to move his tongue from her mouth to her jaw, neck, chest and, finally, getting to one of her nipples, where Nikola placed a soft kiss right before beating it, making her groan.

That action clicked something in Helen’s mind, and the voice of her conscience, the one that had managed to get her alive for more than a century and a half, started to try telling her something that seemed to be very important. But she was far too lost on the pleasure and lust coursing though her body to try and understand it.

With one hand, he managed to make disappear the last pieces of their clothing. His mouth released her nipple as it crushed into hers. He leaned his cock, already hard rock, to her entrance and entered merciless, clashing their hips and his hands grabbing her ass strongly, making bruises. She let out a loud scream while her legs flew to Nikola’s waist and anchored there, encircling him and pressing him deeper, her hands still up in her head struggling to find something to catch, hold and squeeze. The second thrusts made Nikola’s self-control vanish, allowing his true nature to come out.

Helen was screaming his name like she was discovering the meaning of life, with her eyes completely shut, when she felt his claws growing and piercing the skin of her back, the voice in her head still talking. She tried to escape, but she found herself incapable of moving her wrists from the headboard. She panicked and tried to fight back, but that only made it worst, because all of her muscles contracted in fear, even her walls, what made Nikola arouse even more and growl with his vampire low voice.

When her hysteric blue gaze met his, his eyes were totally black and his mouth was filled with sharp shark teeth.

Then she understood what her inner voice wanted to tell her and realized her mistake… but it was too late.

Nikola’s claws dug their path through her skin, ripping her back and thighs apart, while his teeth sank into the flesh of her neck like if it was butter. Her blood sprayed into his mouth and pillows, and fed him. He drank as if there would be no other sunrise.

With her claw wounds and Nikola’s thirst, she was dead in less than two minutes.

He felt the orgasm near and released his prey for roaring like the predator he was, lifting quickly his head and spreading little blood drops through the wall and leaving a macabre painting, while he entered deeply one last time into her. At the end of the loop, he collapsed on top of her, feeling her dead body soft and still warm against him.

When he recovered from the exercise meal, he slipped out of her and began to search for his clothes as if there wasn’t the dead body of her best friend in his bed.

After a relaxing shower and collecting all his stuff, he went to the door, where he glanced one last look to Helen’s naked corpse, lying backwards on the bed, her own blood from the newly open wounds covering her and the sheets beneath, with the eyes still open, looking blankly at him.

He turned to face the door and left the room.  
Already making his way through the hotel lobby, he thought with one of his typical grins that her inner voice was correct: he was a selfish cocky bastard and, above all the things, you must never trust a vampire.


End file.
